valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Venomancer
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 2 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 1 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 09. April 2011}} Lesale Deathbringer, der Venomancer 20px (Vergifter), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire, die mit ihrem Gift Gegner über längere Zeiträume schwächen und schädigen kann. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Supports, Nukers, Initiators und Pushers übernehmen. Durch Venomous Gale verschießt der Venomancer einen Giftball, der Gegner verlangsamt und über Zeit schädigt. Seine passive Fähigkeit Poison Sting hat fast dieselbe Wirkung, lässt ihn jedoch gegnerische Einheiten auch durch normale Angriffe vergiften und dadurch schädigen sowie verlangsamen. Mit seinen Plague Wards, die gegen magische Angriffe immun sind, kann Venomancer nicht nur gegnerische Einheiten sondern auch Türme schädigen. Sein Ultimate kann Venomancer nutzen, um innerhalb eines Radius flächendeckend Giftschaden zu verursachen, der auch fliehende Gegner durch seine Dauer stark schädigen kann. Der Nachteil an dieser Fähigkeit ist jedoch, dass sie alleine keine Gegner töten kann, da sie Gegner bis maximal auf den letzten Lebenspunkt Energie verlieren lässt und es ihnen damit möglich macht, knapp entkommen zu könnnen. Heap Venomancer brings slow death to his enemies. Sprouting an endless army of toxin-spitting watchers to defend his territory, should foes draw near he can release a massive cloud of lingering poison to weaken enemies. Biographie "In den Säure-Dschungeln der Jidi-Inseln fließt Gift durch die Adern und Bläschen der Eingeweide einer jeden Kreatur, die durch die leuchtende Pflanzenwelt krabbelt, klettert oder springt und dabei ätzende Säfte von sich gibt. Aber selbst in diesem giftigen Zoo wird Venomancer als das giftigste aller Lebewesen angesehen. Jahre zuvor hatte ein Kräuterkenner namens Lesale den Hafen von Fradj in einer Coracle gekreuzt, auf der Suche nach einer potenten Essenz, welche von Rinden und Wurzeln entnommen werden könnte - was er jedoch fand, war eine albtraumhafte Verwandlung. Nach zwei Leugen im Dschungel von Jidi, begegnete Lesale einem Reptil, welches sich als Epiphyt tarnte. Als er es fälschlicherweise zu pflücken versuchte, stach es ihn. In seiner Verzweiflung versuchte er in seinem Halbwissen über die Kräuter des Dschungels das Gift des (schnell getöteten) Reptils mit dem Nektar einer gepanzerten Orchidee zu mischen, um ein Gegengift herzustellen. Wenige Augenblicke, bevor ihn eine schwarze Lähmung überkam, injizierte er sich den Orchideendorn und fiel in ein Koma. 17 Jahre später bewegte sich etwas an der Stelle, an der er gefallen war, und warf den über die Jahre angesammelten Boden zur Seite - was sich dann zeigte, war Venomancer. Lesale der Kräuterkenner existierte nicht mehr - dafür aber Lesale der Bringer des Todes. Sein Verstand und sein Fleisch waren vergangen und wurden durch etwas Neues ersetzt - etwas, das das Gift des Reptils und die Haut der giftigen Orchidee zusammenschmolz. Die Säure-Dschungel von Jidi kannten einen neuen Meister, ein Meister, vor dem selbst die gefährlichsten Jäger schnell lernten, sich ihres Lebens wegen zu verbeugen oder zu vergraben. Die grelle Insel stellte sich für den Venomancer als zu einengend heraus, der Hunger nach Menschen trieb Lesale letztendlich nach außen, auf der Suche nach neuen Giften und neuen Toden, die er hervorzurufen vermochte." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *08. November 2012: Venomancer: Behob, dass die Poison Sting-Dauer nicht mit den Leveln anstieg. *21. November 2013: Neues Modell für Venomancer. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +20 % erhaltene EP auf +30 % erhöht. *Level 10-Talent wurde von +20 Bewegungstempo auf +30 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Abklingzeit von Venomous Gale reduziert von 22 auf 21/20/19/18 Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Venomous Gale: Giftschaden erhöht von 0/30/60/90 auf 10/40/70/100 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Der Debuff von Poison Nova wirkt nun auch auf zauberimmune Gegner. **Verursacht aber wegen seines Schadenstyps weiterhin keinen Schaden Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Basisschaden wurde um 5 Punkte reduziert. *Basislebenspunkteregeneration wurde von 0,75 auf die standardmäßigen 0,25 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.79c *Die Nachtsichtweite von Plague Wards wurde von 1200 auf 800 reduziert. *'Venomancers' Basis-Geschwindigkeit wurde von 290 auf 285 reduziert. Trivia *Venomancers Vorname "Lesale" könnte eine Anspielung auf den französischen Begriff "Le Sale" sein, was so viel wie "der Dreckige" oder "der Schmutzige" bedeutet. *Ursprünglich war Venomancer in Dota 2 vom Design her ein insektoider Held, mit einem Patch vom 21. November 2013 wurde dieses jedoch geändert und an das Aussehen einer Kobra angelehnt. *Dave Fennoy, der Synchronsprecher von Venomancer, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Helden Huskar, Jakiro, Batrider, Ember Spirit, Faceless Void und Wraith King. Weblinks *Venomancer auf Heropedia *Venomancer auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Pusher Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2